legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor
The Moat One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge One of the greatest daredevils of all time was Annie Taylor. When she turned 63, she decided to be the first person to go over Niagara Falls in a barrel. She had a carriage maker build a strong barrel with a harness to hold her in place. "This is madness!" said the county coroner when he heard of her plans. "You must not do it!" But Annie would not listen. With a crowd watching, Annie climbed inside her barrel, strapped herself in and put a heart-shaped red satin pillow behind her head. She bobbed through the waves, swept over the falls, and crashed below. The barrel held and floated ashore and Annie emerged uninjured. According to legend, a reporter asked "How did you do it?" "My lucky pillow." Annie said holding it aloft. The town put a plaque for Annie's accomplishment, but her lucky pillow was soon forgotten. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Climb the Cliffs In the first game, John and Jamea each had to climb the cliffs of Niagara Falls by pushing the bricks to make a hand-or-foot hole and when they got to the top, they had to grab the handle and ride the waterfall back down. Stop the Leaks In the second game, Missy and Stuart plug a random leak in one of the five holes it appears in. Through the Rapids In the final game, each team had to work together to go through the rapids and grab the lifesaver and bring themselves back to safety. 'The Temple Games' Results' Tiebreaker John correctly answered "Saint Lawrence River" sending him and Missy to the temple. The Temple Run Little did she know, Missy would become the first contestant to overcome the difficulties of retrieving an artifact from the central room of the temple. She raced past the gates and slid down the slide into the Ledges. .]]From here, she followed the bottom path all the way to the Dark Forest, where she immediately went upwards, and continued along the top floor directly to the artifact. She sped into Medusa's Lair, grabbed the Pillow, and darted back out, climbing past the Pit and through the Ledges until she raced up the final path behind Olmec, and then down the stairs to record the incredible solo win with twenty whole seconds to spare. After finishing the run, she became so joyous that she nearly cried, hugging her partner and Kirk as a celebration for her win. All her nervous energy throughout the show paid off! Kirk's enthusiasm towards the temple run was additionally quite memorable. Missy deserved her trip to the Bahamas. 'Temple Run Results' Watch Episode Notes *This was the first time an Artifact was hidden in Medusa's Lair. *When the Purple Parrot stepped on the ancient marking on the last step, the sound didn't play. *Missy was the only contestant to ever obtain an artifact hidden in Medusa's Lair and was the first contestant to ever obtain an artifact hidden in that room space. *This was the final Blue Barracudas victory of the series. **This is also the last time the Blue Barracudas obtain an artifact. However, in the Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu and the Pearl Necklace of Gwalior, they came very close. *This episode had an alternate title called The '''Lucky' Pillow of Annie Taylor''. *This was the last episode to use Temple Layout XI and is the last appearance of The Pit of Despair, The Viper's Nest and The Throne Room. *Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed over for most of Missy's run (until she entered The King's Storeroom). *This was one of the two single pendant runs with an artifact hidden in the dead center of Olmec's Temple. The other run was The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan. *This was one of the two wins with an artifact hidden in the center of the temple. The other win was The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining